


Dirty Limerick Three

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Limericks, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't have a dirty limerick, without the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Limerick Three

There once was a doctor who's temper would flare.

As he often caught his friends, naked, yes bare.

They were at it, night, noon, and day.

Taking chances in the C.M.O.'s sickbay.

But stopped cold, with a scream and a shout, 'you wouldn't dare.'


End file.
